Secrets
by ES8345
Summary: Everyone has secrets. Unfortunately, Cartman has discovered Kyle's secret and is using it as leverage to emotionally break him. Meanwhile, Kenny has a secret too that endangers not only his closest "friend," but also what remains of his family.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Recently I've really gotten into reading South Park fanfiction, and I was hit with a wave of inspiration to write my own. This M-rated fic is the result. Pairings will change/become evident as the story progresses.

Also, before I forget, the characters are all seniors in high school, aged 17 or 18.

 **Warning:** This chapter contains abuse (physical, emotional, and sexual) as well as very strong language (duh, it's South Park.)

 **TLDR:** It's vulger.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own nor am I affiliated with South Park in any way.

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Kyle Broflovski could never again call Eric Cartman his friend. Thinking back, he wondered how he ever considered the rotund asshole his friend to begin with. Sure they hung out together with Stan and Kenny, but Cartman never offered him any kindness unless it was to lead him into a false sense of security, or distract him from an over-arching sadistic or anti-Semitic plot. No… Cartman was not, nor would he ever be his friend. The cause of his musing is the fact that he's lying, completely nude save for his signature green ushanka, on a bed in Eric Cartman's basement. Lying wouldn't be the right word to describe it though, as Kyle's limbs were bound by leather straps that were pulled tight to the corners of the bed. The aforementioned fat bastard was five feet away from the foot of the bed tinkering with an iPhone on a tripod.

"I think I'm gonna start filming in 4K," he said to the bound teen, "That way people can see every drop of cum and sweat all over your pathetic face."

Kyle simply stared at the ceiling.

"That's right Jew-fag, tonight's the night you've been waiting for," Carman said as he approached the bed on Kyle's right, "I'm gonna shove my cock straight down your throat."

He reached into his pocket and pulled something out, "But first, I think you need to get a little more 'in the mood.'"

Kyle turned his head to face his tormentor. Cartman held out his hand to reveal a remote controlled, vibrating cock ring. Cartman smirked as Kyle's eyes widened. He reached over and slid the ring down Kyle's shaft, to the base. Kyle responded to the feeling by gritting his teeth. He'd be damned if he was going to give Cartman any satisfaction.

As he pulled his hand away, Cartman slowly traced his fingers over Kyle's thigh, "C'mon faggot, you know you're going to enjoy this."

Kyle glared, but couldn't hold his tongue, "Fuck you, fatass."

In response, Cartman grabbed Kyle's still flaccid member and put it into a death grip. Kyle gasped in pain.

"You're going to regret that," Cartman said as tears began to well in Kyle's eyes.

Cartman released his grip before beginning to remove his pants. When he was down to just his boxers and a t-shirt, he addressed his phone.

"Hey Siri," he said.

The phone beeped and Siri's computerized voice responded, "Yes Eric?"

"Record video," he said as he held the remote at the ready.

"Okay," Siri responded.

A split second later, he pressed the button on the remote, and Kyle let out a faint whimper as the cock ring sprung to life. Cartman resumed rubbing Kyle's inner thigh. That in combination with the vibrations from the ring caused Kyle's penis to swell. Soon, Kyle's member stood fully erect, and Cartman gave a satisfactory smirk as he walked over to the iPhone set up and moved it over to the left side of the bed, towards the headboard. As it was recording, he zoomed in so that the only thing in frame was Kyle's head.

By this point, Kyle was panting heavily, lightheaded, his heart racing as the cock ring did as it was designed. Knowing that Kyle was effectively harmless by this point, Eric walked over and undid the leather bonds.

"Kneel bitch," he said sharply.

"Fuck you," Kyle struggled to get out.

"Now, Kahl, you know what happens if you disobey my," Cartman reminded him.

Kyle cringed inwardly as he maneuvered into a kneeling position. Cartman went back to his camera to reposition the frame so that it would encompass Kyle's face and the position where he would soon be. After the adjustments were made, Cartman removed his boxers and climbed onto the bed. Kyle found himself at eye level with Cartman's half-flaccid penis. The first thing that he noticed was the strong smell coming from it.

"You know how we had gym class today," Cartman said, "I haven't showered since. Open wide."

Kyle turned his head in disgust. Cartman knocked Kyle's hat off and took a handful of his hair, earning a groan of protest. Using the grip, Cartman forces Kyle's face back to his groin.

"Unless you want 'you-know-who' to see 'you-know-what,' your mouth better find its way to my cock within the next few seconds, and this should go without saying, no teeth or I send it anyway."

Kyle shook his head in an attempt to free his himself from Cartman's grip.

"Siri, pause recording,"

"Okay, Eric," Siri said.

"Compose video SMS."

"Who is the recipient," Siri asked.

"Stan Marsh," Cartman said with a sadistic grin.

"Stop," Kyle said, "I'll fucking do it. Just don't."

"Never mind Siri; resume recording."

Cartman turned his attention back to Kyle, "I'm glad we reached an understanding. Remember Kahl, no teeth."

Kyle slowly parted his lips and moved towards Cartman's awaiting member. He slowly licked the tip.

"Use your hands too," Cartman said, "It may take a while for me to get hard since I'm not a fag like you, but since your hands are soft and girly, they may speed up the process. Also, don't forget to suck my balls."

Kyle glared up at Cartman's sinister grin as he wrapped his fingers around the cock that was hanging in front of his face. He slowly leaned closer and again licked the tip as he began stroking the length.

"Holy shit, Kahl," Cartman said, "Just start sucking it already."

Kyle cringed as he opened his jaw and took Cartman's still flaccid dick into his mouth. He closed his lips around the shaft and slowly circled it with his tongue. He began bobbing his head up and down as it became erect.

"Balls, Kahl," Cartman said again.

Kyle removed the penis from his mouth and slowly licked along the underside, while he continued to pump is hand. He could feel the bile rise in his throat as the smell of sweat and body odor wafted from Cartman's taint. He began licking Cartman's pubic hair covered scrotum before taking one of his testes between his lips. After sucking on it for a few seconds, he traced his tongue back along the underside the penis before taking the full length back into his mouth.

"There," Cartman said condescendingly, "That wasn't so bad was it?"

Kyle responded by glaring before grazing the dick with his teeth.

Cartman immediately grabbed a handful of Kyle's hair and pulled out his cock, "Ay, I said, 'no teeth.' I was going to let you pace yourself, but now I think I'm just going fuck your throat."

With his hand still tangled in Kyle's hair, he forcibly shoved his penis into Kyle's mouth up to the base. Kyle's eyes widened as the tip slammed into the back of his throat. Cartman held it there for a few seconds as Kyle began choking. He then pulled it out, leaving Kyle gasping for air. After two seconds, he shoved it back in. He continued this pattern a few more times until he felt his climax approaching. By then, Kyle was all but unresponsive due to lack of oxygen. Cartman began bucking his hips. As he reached his climax, he pulled his dick out and unleashed a stream of semen all over Kyle's face.

When Cartman finally released his hair, Kyle fell onto the bed, sideways, in exhaustion. This allowed Cartman, and the camera to see Kyle's still erect penis, covered in pre-cum . Cartman reached down and removed the cock ring.

"Wow, Jew-Fag, you must have really enjoyed that," Cartman said, "Look at all of that pre-cum on your faggot dick."

"Fuck you, fatass," Kyle said through gasps.

"We're not done yet," Cartman said as he picked up his iPhone and moved closer to Kyle, "Roll onto your back and jack off until you cum, while you rub your face and chest with my cum."

Kyle did as Cartman said, and rolled to his back. He grasped his erect dick with his right hand and began smearing Cartman's ejaculate over his chest with his left.

"Just imagine that that's Stan's cum and hand that you feel," Cartman said.

Kyle moaned as he picked up the pace with his hand, the pre-cum aiding in lubrication.

"Stan," he shouted as he bucked his hips and released his load straight up, which landed on his chest.

Cartman pushed the stop button on the recording and got dressed, "There's a shower in the corner. Go clean off, and then come back over here and lay on the bed. I have a gift for you."

Kyle slowly stood up and made his way to the shower. As he did that, Cartman stripped the cum-stained sheets off of the bed. After Kyle made sure that all of his and Cartman's semen was washed away, he grabbed a towel and dried himself. He made his way back over to the bed.

"Lay down on your back; I don't want you fight back, so I'm going to tie you down again," Cartman said matter-of-factly.

Kyle sighed, "Let's just get this fucking over with."

Kyle lied down and spread his limbs, allowing Cartman to once again slip the leather bonds around his wrists and ankles. After he was sure that the bonds were secure, Cartman walked over to the cabinet on the edge of the room. After removing something from the drawer, he returned to Kyle's side. Kyle felt something plastic slide over the length of his, once again, flaccid penis, as well as a ring wrap around the base of his scrotum. The feeling was capped off by what sounded like a luggage padlock being closed.

"What the fuck was that," Kyle said, straining his neck to be able to see.

Cartman didn't answer, but he moved to release the leather bonds.

As soon as he was able to see, Kyle noticed that his penis was surrounded by a form-fit, plastic case with a hole at the tip, and a small padlock at the base that was attached to a ring around his scrotum.

"A chastity cage," Cartman said as he held up a small key, "which you will wear all day tomorrow. The hole at the end is so you can still piss if you have to, but you will not be able to get a hard on, and if you start to, it may be a little painful."

"That's it," Kyle said, "It's not like I get random hard-ons throughout the day."

"This isn't my only gift," Cartman said, as he held out a gift bag, "Open it."

Kyle glared at his tormentor as he grudgingly took the bag. He reached inside and pulled out a jar of Vaseline and what was clearly a sex toy.

"It's called an Aneros," Cartman said, "It's a prostate stimulator. Tomorrow morning, you're going to insert that into your asshole, and you're going to keep it in all day until you come back here tomorrow night. If you don't I'll know, and your 'Super Best Friend' will receive an anonymous email with this video."

Cartman held up his iPhone for Kyle to see. The video that played was the leverage that Cartman had against him. The scene on screen was of Kyle lying naked in his room. His right hand was furiously stroking his erect penis as the prominent fingers of his left hand moved in and out of his rectum. That image in and of itself would ruin his reputation and out him as being gay, but it was the name he shouted as he pushed his fingers deeper that would destroy his friendship with his best friend, "Oh God… Stan!"

"I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kahl," Cartman said as he made his way upstairs, leaving the redhead to get dressed.

* * *

 **A/N:** FYI, this chapter is probably as bad as the story will be for at least a few chapters. I can definitely say that chapter two will be lighter in tone and subject (not so much the language though; it is South Park.)

Thank you for reading it and please review. I really need some feedback for this one. It's my first time attempting a(multiple) gay pairing(s) in a story. BTW Kyman is NOT the pairing.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I should have uploaded this chapter sooner, but I always procrastinate when it comes to uploading, which is why I have two chapters to upload now. Also, I've gone a really dark route with Kenny's home life which may not be received well. I really don't care, as the situation as I wrote it plays into Kenny's character development and motivation going forward.

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Kenny McCormick slowly opened his eyes to the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the table next to the sofa on which he was sitting. He reached over and picked it up to look at the text message that flashed on the screen. As his eyes readjusted to being awake he became aware of where he was. The TV in front of him was on, and the clock on the mantle read 7:30.

"Must have fallen asleep," he said to himself.

As he moved for his phone, he felt someone lean into his shoulder and heard them let out a groan of annoyance. He glanced to his right at the sleeping form of Butters Stotch and smiled at the blonde as he snored lightly.

He unlocked his phone to find a text message from Red with an attached photo.

The photo showed her lying on her bed, naked, with her legs open, while she rubbed her clit with her free hand. It had the caption, _"u shud cum ovr."_

Kenny shook his head before responding, _"sry red busy 2nite. rainchck?"_

" _my plc 2mrw nite after skool"_

" _k"_

As he lay the phone back onto the counter, he felt Butters stir. He glanced over as the boy's eyes opened.

"Hey there, Sleeping Beauty," Kenny said as he ruffled Butters' hair.

"Geez," Butters said as a light blush lit up his cheeks, "I'm sorry Kenny. I guess I fell asleep."

"It's okay, dude," Kenny said, "I just woke up too. That movie was boring as fuck."

Kenny slowly traced his finger along Butters' jawline, "To be honest, I was much more entertained by watching you sleep."

Butters' blush deepened as Kenny pulled him into a soft yet passionate kiss. Their moment was broken by the sound of a car pulling into the driveway.

The couple bolted upright.

"Shit," Kenny said, "Your parents are home early."

"Oh, hamburgers," Butters said, "If they catch you here, I'll be grounded for sure."

Kenny stood up and grabbed his orange parka before rushing to the nearest window, "See you at school tomorrow, Butters. Love you."

With that Kenny slipped out onto the snow covered ground, just as Mr. and Mrs. Stotch opened the front door.

"So fucking close," Kenny said to himself.

He was about to start heading back to his house when he heard Butter's dad talking.

"What are you watching," he said in an accusatory tone, "Is that a French Arthouse Film? You know that you're not allowed to watch those."

"B…b…but it's just a movie," Butters said timidly.

"Are you talking back to me," Mr. Stotch said with contempt, "That's it mister. You're grounded for the whole weekend. Go to your room."

Upon hearing the exchange, Kenny gritted his teeth and balled his fists, "Fucking prick."

With that, he turned and began his walk home. As he was walking, he let his mind wander.

'I wish I could do something,' he thought to himself, 'If only I could convince Butters to stand up to his parents, but if he did that, who knows what his asshole dad would do to him. He'd probably kick him out. He could come live with me, but Child Protective Services is already watching me and Karen like a hawk. If my boyfriend moved in, they'd take her away from me.'

This change in thought led him to focus on the events of the past two years. When Kenny was fifteen years old, his older brother died of a heroin overdose. Kevin's death rocked the McCormick family to its very core. Each of his parents responded differently. Mrs. McCormick spiraled into a depression and began drinking even more than previously, while Mr. McCormick immediately quit drinking altogether.

In his clarity, Stuart got a job in marketing, and due to a series of fortunate events, became the COO in his firm. Meanwhile, Mrs. McCormick spiraled out of control. When she refused to enter rehab, he filed for divorce, and simultaneously changed his will. Since he was the parent who had his life together, he got custody of Kenny and Karen, and the three of them lived well enough. That was until Stuart died in a car accident. With his death, Kenny and Karen were put into their mother's custody, but luckily for them, their father's will left their inheritance, which was made up of a five hundred thousand dollar life insurance policy, into trust funds that their mother couldn't squander away for drugs and alcohol.

It was during one of their mother's drunken rages that ended with Karen having a black eye, which Kenny decided to take his life into his own hands. During one of her drunken stupors, sixteen year old Kenny convinced his mother to sign a form to grant him emancipation. This allowed him to access his trust fund. He used a portion of the money to purchase a foreclosure house for relatively cheap, and began making investments and doing his own financial planning.

Six months later, when he was fiscally secure, he filed a complaint of child abuse against his mother, and with the help of Gerald Broflovski, sued for custody of thirteen year old Karen. Due to his mother's addiction, and a very well written appeal, Kenny was awarded custody of Karen, and their mother was forcibly sent to rehab. Another three months had passed since then, and the McCormick siblings were doing fine.

Upon turning seventeen, Kenny got a job as a mechanic on the weekends, as well as Monday through Wednesday evenings after school. This new priority had severely limited his interactions with his friends, but he made sure that he still spent time with those that he loved the most. Butters was one of those friends. Kenny couldn't remember when his feelings for Butters changed from a friend that he hung out with sometimes, to someone that he could not see himself living without.

On the topic of living: upon becoming Karen's legal guardian, Kenny resolved that he would do everything in his power to avoid death. He could happily say that he could count his number of deaths since then, on one hand which is good considering at one point in his life, he would die at least once a week.

Kenny was snapped out of his reverie when he became aware that he wasn't the only person out in the snowy night. This awareness came from the crunch of someone else's footfalls in the snow. As he was now aware of his surroundings, he saw that he was walking past the house of Eric Cartman. The footsteps were coming from the person who was coming out the walk.

"Kyle," Kenny said surprised.

The redhead snapped out of what appeared to be deep thought at the sound of his name.

"Hey Kenny," he said seemingly nervous.

"What's going on," Kenny asked, "Why are you coming out of Cartman's house?"

Kyle bit his lip, "No reason. I'd stay and talk longer, but I have to get home before my mom freaks out."

Kyle moved to pass Kenny, but the blonde grabbed his arm, "I'm going to call bullshit on that answer. You and Cartman have a mutual hatred of each other. There's no way that you were just hanging out with him at his house."

Kyle angrily pulled his arm from Kenny's grasp, "It's nothing. Just let it go."

Kenny couldn't help but notice the crack in Kyle's voice as he spoke.

"He's blackmailing you, isn't he," Kenny said, causing Kyle to stop in his tracks.

"Please, Kenny, just let it go," Kyle said again, softly this time and visibly shaking.

Kenny approached Kyle from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder, "No."

Kyle turned around with a fiercely angry look on his face, but Kenny could see tears forming in his eyes.

"You're one of my best friends," Kenny said, "and I know that I'm not your 'Super Best Friend' like Stan, but I want you to know that you can trust me. What is fatass doing to you?"

Kyle released a deep sigh, "Look dude, even if I do want to tell you, I was serious when I said that I need to get home. You know how my mom is when I'm late."

"Okay," Kenny said, "and I doubt that you will want to talk about it at school since I'm getting the notion that it's something private. I had plans with Red after school, but I can cancel."

"No," Kyle said, "Keep your plans. I have… something that I have to do tomorrow afternoon. I'll call you when I'm done?"

Kenny nodded, "You'd better. See you tomorrow."

"See ya," Kyle said as he turned towards his house.

Kenny shook his head as he watched his friend walk away. It was then that he noticed that Kyle was carrying a bag with something in it. He turned and began walking towards his own house.

* * *

As Kenny walked through the front door, he saw Karen sitting at the dining room table with her homework spread out.

"Hey Kare-bear," he said as he ruffled the fourteen year-old's hair, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Algebra," she said as she ran her hand through her hair, trying to straighten it back out.

"Sounds exciting," he said as he pulled out his own math homework, "I've got a long night of Trigonometry ahead of me."

"I thought that you would have it done by now," she said.

"Nah," he said, "It's Thursday."

"Oh yeah," she said, "How's your boyfriend."

He shot her a look.

"Are you seriously still maintaining that you're just really close friends," she asked.

Kenny sighed, "It's more complicated than that. If it gets out that I'm in a relationship with a guy, who knows what CPS will do."

"What could they do," she said, "I'm already fourteen. If they try to send me back to her, it'll only be for two more years. Then I'll do the same thing you did; become emancipated."

"I'm not worried about them sending you back to her," Kenny said, "I'm worried about you becoming a ward of the state. If that happens, I won't be able to protect you. I'm not the nine year-old immortal running around in a purple bed sheet anymore."

"You don't need to be," Karen said, "If CPS tries to take me, we can fight back. You were able to get custody of me at the age of sixteen, there's no reason why you couldn't do it again."

"Maybe," he said as he turned back to his Trig homework.

"Anyway," she said as she began packing up her Algebra work, "Tomorrow after school, I'm going over to Ruby's house to work on a project, and since we haven't had a sleepover in a while I figured that maybe I'd spend the night?"

"Sure," he said, "Kyle was going to come over to hang out anyway, and I have a feeling that he wants to talk about something heavy, so it'd probably be a good idea for you to not be here."

"Ike did say that Kyle's been acting weird lately," she said as she moved to go to her bedroom, "Oh well. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"G'Night Kare," he said.

* * *

 **A/N:** And there you have it: Chapter 2. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own South Park.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Kyle stood at his bathroom vanity gripping the edge of the counter breathing heavily, the Vaseline jar open and the Aneros box sitting empty next to him. He turned and took a step as the tip of the Aneros grazed his prostate. He caught a moan in his throat

There was a knock on the door.

"Hurry up Kyle," Ike said impatiently, "You're not the only one who has to get ready for school."

"Hold on," Kyle responded as he pulled on his boxers, "I'll be out in a minute."

With every motion, he could feel the toy shift in his rectum. By the time he had his shirt on, he had grown accustomed enough that it didn't bother him as much.

Soon Kyle was fully dressed, and he hid the Aneros box and Vaseline jar in the back corner under the sink. As he opened the door, Ike rushed past.

"About damn time," he said, "You were taking forever."

Kyle ignored the barb and slowly made his way to the kitchen where Sheila was making breakfast.

"Good morning my little Bubbeh," she said, "I made pancakes."

"No thanks," Kyle said, "I think I'll just have some orange juice."

"Now Kyle," she said, "You know that breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"I know mom," he said, "I'm just not feeling well today."

He took the glass of OJ that he had poured and walked over to the table. The second that he sat down, the head of Aneros thrust into his prostate as the arm massaged his perineum. He stifled a moan and let out a deep breath.

This did not go unnoticed by Sheila.

"Are you okay, Bubbeh," she asked, "You look positively out of sorts."

"Really," he strained to sound normal, "I'm fine."

"Maybe you should stay home," she said as she felt his forehead for a fever.

"No," Kyle protested. If he stayed home, Cartman would release the video, "I have a test today that I can't miss."

"I'm sure your teacher would let you make it up," she argued.

"But I'm ready for it today," Kyle responded, "If I don't take it today, I'll forget the content."

"Fine," she acquiesced before adding, "but it goes against my better judgement as a mother."

"Mom," Ike whined, "I'll don't feel well either. Maybe I should stay home."

"Ike, you're fine," she dismissed, "Eat your breakfast."

"Yeah, yeah," Ike said, "Anyway, I'm meeting up with Filmore after school to work on a project. Can I spend the night?"

"Since it's a weekend, you can do what you want," she responded, "Besides, your father and I are leaving for Denver this afternoon because he has a dinner meeting with some colleagues. We won't be back until tomorrow afternoon."

Soon, the Broflovski brothers were walking towards the bus stop. Kyle had found that by gritting his teeth, he could ignore the sensation that rippled through his body with each step.

"What's wrong with you," Ike asked out of the blue.

"What do mean," Kyle asked.

"Last night, you were dodgy as hell when you came home almost late," Ike said, "And this morning, you look like shit."

"Thanks," Kyle said.

"Seriously, Kyle," Ike said, "What is going on with you lately?"

"It's nothing," Kyle responded, "Let it go."

Ike shook his head, "Whatever, bro."

They arrived at the bus stop to find Kenny, Karen, Stan and Wendy already waiting.

"Hey dude," Stan said upon seeing him, "Are you okay? You look pale."

"Are you sick," Wendy asked, concern apparent in her voice.

"No," Kyle said, "I'm fine. I just don't feel 100% today."

Kyle glanced at Kenny, who had an eyebrow raised.

Kyle was about to say something to him when his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey hippies, hoodrats and Jews," Cartman shouted as he approached, "Kahl, you don't look well. Are you okay?"

"Fuck off, fatass," Kyle shot back.

"Leave him alone, Cartman," Stan said defensively.

"Yeah," Wendy chided, "He's not feeling well."

"Awe," Cartman mocked, "He's not feeling well. It could always be worse."

Kyle shot a look at Cartman and saw the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk. His eyes widened as the weighted rotor, that he didn't know was in the head of the Aneros, sprang to life. Kyle gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and tried and failed to maintain his balance.

Ike and Kenny grabbed him by the shoulders to keep him upright.

"What the hell was that," Ike asked while Kenny said, "Are you okay?"

"It's nothing," Kyle said as he let out a breath when the rotor stopped, "Just a little light headed."

"Go home dude," Stan said, "You're obviously not okay."

Kyle straightened himself up, "Seriously, I'm fine. Besides, I can't miss school today. We have that History exam."

"Kyle," Stan said as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder, "You have the highest grade in our class. I think you can afford to miss one test."

Kyle shrugged off Stan's hand, "Seriously dude, I'm fine."

At that point the bus pulled up, and Butters came running up to the bus stop. The eight of them piled on. Once they were in their seats, Butters greeted them.

"Good mornin' fellas," he said, "I was running late this morning. It's a good thing I didn't miss the bus. I'm already grounded, and I don't know what my dad would do if I got into more trouble."

"One of these days you're going to have to stand up to your parents," Stan said.

"Oh, I couldn't do that," Butters said, "What if they kick me out or…?"

Butters paused and averted his eyes as though what he was about to say was taboo, "Never mind. I just can't."

He lifted his eyes and looked at Kenny, to find the other blonde looking back at him in concern.

Kenny turned his gaze back to Kyle, who was sitting by himself in what seemed to be deep concentration.

In fact, Kyle was trying to keep calm as every bump the bus hit pushed the tip of the Aneros into his prostate. He looked up as he realized that there was a large bump approaching. He glanced at Cartman who was wearing another sadistic smirk. The split second before the bus struck the severely uneven paving, the Aneros sprang to life. As the vibrating tip slammed into his prostate, he stifled back a moan and clenched his fists. It went largely unnoticed by everyone due to the ambient sounds of a bus full of teenagers, but it was not missed by Kenny.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Kyle tried his hardest to maintain that he was fine, which wasn't necessarily a lie. Throughout the day, the Aneros sprang to life sporadically, and Kyle forced himself to ignore it. The only thing he couldn't ignore was the throbbing pain coming from his entrapped penis.

He realized pretty early on in the day that if he didn't do anything, the pre-cum that he was surely leaking, would eventually stain his pants. His solution was taking some free condoms from the nurse's office and using one to cover the chastity cage. This made it so that his cum would collect there instead of in his pants.

Kyle just put down his pencil after finishing the History exam that he had been anticipating all day. He was fairly annoyed because the Aneros turned on as soon as the exam started and stayed on throughout the duration. He was sure that Cartman would turn it off once he put down his pencil, but when he glanced at the fatass, he saw him still working on his own exam. As he shifted in his seat, he could feel the squishy wetness of the cum-filled condom between his legs. He grabbed his test, stood up and approached the teacher.

The teacher looked up at him expectantly, "Yes Mr. Broflovski?"

"I'm finished my test," Kyle said in a neutral tone, "I'm not feeling too awesome, so may I go to the restroom?"

The teacher took the test and nodded.

Kyle turned and left the room before heading to the closest men's room.

Once inside Kyle made his way to one of the empty stalls. He worked down his pants and boxers. He meticulously removed the condom before tying it off and dropping it into the toilet and flushing. He pulled a fresh condom out of his pocket and worked it over the awkward shape of the chastity cage. Next, he pulled off some toilet paper and wiped the excess lube off of the condom. He pulled up his boxers and pants, and turned to leave the stall. All the while, the Aneros continued to assult his prostate.

As he exited to stall, he realized that he wasn't alone in the bathroom. Leaning on the wall next to the door, Eric Cartman was wearing a smug expression.

"Having fun Kahl," he asked sarcastically.

Kyle simply ignored him and approached the sink to wash his hands. As he was washing, Cartman walked up behind him.

"Did you like the surprise," Cartman asked, "You seem to be holding it together pretty well?"

Kyle remained silent, only communicating with his tormentor through a dark glare reflected from the mirror in front of him.

"Come on Kahl," Cartman said, "How am I supposed to know how you feel if you don't tell me?"

"Turn it off," Kyle said softly.

"What was that," Cartman said, "I couldn't hear you."

Kyle turned to face him, the scowl still prominently on his face, "I said, 'turn it off.' You made your fucking point. You had your fun, now turn the fucking thing off."

Cartman guffawed, "You mean it's on right now? I gotta commend you. You're pretty fucking calm for someone with an active fucking vibrator in his ass."

"Like you didn't fucking know that it's on," Kyle said, "Unless your fat ass so fucking useless that you forgot that you turned it on."

Cartman's glee turned into a scowl as he grabbed Kyle by the neck and slammed him back against the wall. The action caused the still operational Aneros to jab his prostate, causeing him to moan in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Cartman continued to hold Kyle by the throat, and in response Kyle grabbed his arm.

"First of all, Jewfag, never call me a useless fatass," Cartman said menacingly, "Secondly, are you ready for the second surprise of the day?"

Cartman leaned in close to Kyle's ear before whispering, "I don't have the remote."

Kyle's eyes widened as Cartman released his grip, "I never did. None of this today was my idea."

"Who," Kyle asked.

Cartman turned away and shrugged, "It's not my place to say. You'll have plenty of time to talk to them tonight at my place, though I have a feeling you won't be doing much talking. Screaming, perhaps, but probably not talking."

Cartman exited the room, right passed a glowering Kenny.

"What up hoodrat," Cartman said.

"If I find out that you're hurting him, there will be retribution," Kenny said.

Cartman simply flipped him the bird and kept walking.

Kyle was still reeling from the revelation that Cartman had an associate, that upon Kenny's entrance, he slid down the wall and sat on the hard floor, an action that he immediately regretted as it caused the still vibrating Aneros to jab his prostate yet again.

"How much of that did you hear," Kyle asked.

"Enough," Kenny said as he crossed his arms, "What's he doing to you?"

Kyle stood up, "It's nothing."

"Bullshit," Kenny said.

"I'll tell you later," Kyle said, "Is it still okay for me to come over to your place tonight?"

Kenny nodded, "Of course."

Kyle nodded in thanks before leaving the room to return to class.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
